Lose with Gain - Soul Calibur
by LilStrange
Summary: Leixia lost her life, everyone is overwhelmed. Xiba is more upset because he lost someone he 'loved'. Xianghua then tells him the truth about his birth. How does he take it?


**Writing this because I'm bored. Hi.**

Review and stuff. I mean this IS the first time I've written a Soul Calibur story without it because a crossover. I don't know much about these characters but bare with me. Tell me where i went wrong if it's not about the story itself since it's a 'fanfiction' haha! Enjoy c:

* * *

Xiba, Natsu, Maxi, Kilik, Xianghua, Leixin and Wujin gathered around a graveyard stone. Each one of them in tears besides Maxi who just faced the gravestone.

Maxi remembered that day where Leixia died, clearly. Leixia had woken up early that day as cheerful as ever, she went for a swim in a river. Maxi told her to be-careful but she would always roll her eyes. After jumping into the river, she was missing for 2 hours. Maxi called for help, as soon as people found her... she was... dead.

"L-Leixia, i can't believe she's gone." Xianghua cried, holding onto her husband's shirt for support.

Xiba was wiping his tears away. "L-leixia... I never realized how much i miss her."

Wujin walked away from Xianghua, walking up towards Kilik.

"Weren't you in charge of taking care of my daughter when she ran away from us?" He asked.

Kilik nodded. "I am,"

Maxi lifted his head up, "Kilik stop it, it was me. I-i was in charge. It was my fault."

"You morons. My daughter has died!"

"Yes, I'm deeply sorr-"

Before Kilik could continue his apology Wujin pushed him onto the ground.

"Wujin!" Xianghua called.

"This situation is between THIS IDIOT! AND ME!" Wujin shouted to his wife who was shocked.

"Do you understand your fighting on our daughter's grave?!"

Leixin ran up towards Wujin and stood across from him, "Stop! You're making mother upset."

Wujin throw Leixin aside. "I have just lost my daughter and you give me crap!"

"DON'T TREAT LEIXIN THAT WAY!" Xianghua shouted. "Even if you have lost a daughter YOU DO NOT JUST TOSS YOUR SON ASIDE! YOUR SON HAS FEELINGS AS WELL!"

Natsu went over to check if Leixin was alright.

"Xianghua, do not talk to me that way! Or you'll be next!"

Xianghua gasped, "How dare you speak to me that way, i am your wife!"

"And your former comrade just killed my daughter!"

"KILIK ISN'T THAT DARK-HEARTED. HE WOULD NEVER KILL OUR DAUGHTER!"

The two were in rage, but failed to produce any words.

Kilik stood up, wiping the dirt off of himself. "I'm sorry Wujin, But i know an apology isn't going to get her back. I know nothing will."

Wujin grabs Kilik and throws him onto the dirt. Xujin gives him the stink-eye.

"Stay away from my family, you're nothing but bad luck to us."

Xujin walks over to Leixin and grabs him by his shoulders and pulls his away from Natsu's grip. Giving her the stink eye too.

Xiba grabs Natsu's arm and pulls her back. Xianghua was displeased about this.

"Wujin, i know you're upset but don't take it out on everyone else!"

"I will, once you tell Xiba a secret you've been keeping from him since birth!"

Xianghua looked over to Xiba who was confused. "Wujin, this is wrong! I refuse!"

"Then I'll tell him."

Leixin was also confused. "Mother, What's father talking about?"

Maxi knew about it. Xianghua had only really told two people, her husband and Maxi. She refused to tell Kilik otherwise Kilik would go mental. At first Maxi thought it was some joke, then he saw her face expression, one word came into mind, _hurt_. He told her to be strong, that's how she was how she is today.

Xianghua looked over at Maxi, Maxi knew she was looking at him so he turned his head, remembering that day that Xianghua had told him and her factual expression hurt him more then the words she said.

Xianghua decided to do it, she walked over to Xiba. She cleared her throat.

"Xiba... I..I'm your mother." She confessed.

Maxi looked over at Xiba, his facial expression just like Xianghua's when she told him the news. This caught Kilik's attention. He remembered when he and Xianghua had that _accident _just some years ago. Kilik walked over to Xianghua and Xiba.

"T-then... who's my father?"

Leixin also walked over to them, him standing next to Xiba.

"Ki-" Xianghua cleared her throat. "Kilik."

Xiba's mouth widened, "BU-BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

Xianghua had a tear roll down her eye. "I promised i wouldn't tell you this because you had such a normal life and news like this..."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Xiba ran away, Nastsu chased after him.

Wujin walked up to Xianghua, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You did the right thing."

Xianghua looked at him. "Telling Xiba that he is my son is the right thing to do?! It causes nothing but for him to get upset!"

Xianghua looked over at Kilik, Kilik looked disgraced. "Xiba... is my... is my child?"

He lifted his head up, looking into Xianghua's eyes. "You could have told me! I would have taken care of him, like a normal father would."

"Kilik! I couldn't tell you, you'd get hurt."

"Hurt? I'm more hurt now that Xiba is 16. I've wasted 16 years of my life thinking Xiba was just no one to me."

"You left me! If you haven't then Xiba wouldn't be in this situation!"

Kilik angered by her words.

"Oh and don't tell me this was a unfortunate accident, you fool. Everything is just an accident when I'm involved." Xianghua walked away from Kilik.

"Xinaghua, wait!" He called. She continued walking, not letting anything stand in her way.

He could risk running after her, not since Wujin was still in anger. Leixin ran after his mother and Wujin walked off too.

Kilik was left looking at the ground, Maxi walked up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder; Kilik pushed it off, turned around to face his friend.

"Did you know about this? that Xiba was my child?"

Maxi sighed. "It was for your own safety Kilik."

"I can't believe it! Xianghua, you and everyone else who knew about it... It's hurtful. Xiba is confused about it, he's off somewhere now, and i can't tell him anything."

"Let's go find, Xiba." Maxi said, he walked off.

Kilik looked back at Leixia's gravestone. "And to think the truth came out once you were put to rest. It's a disgrace" He thought.

"Hey, you coming or not?" Maxi asked.

Kilik looked at Maxi. "Yeah,"

The two walked off to find Xiba.

Meanwhile, Xiba was sitting against a big log, looking at the grass in front of him. Natsu finally caught up to him, she took a seat next to him.

"It's big news, isn't it?" She asked.

Xiba had no response.

"I'm sure Kilik was as shocked as you, he never knew of this."

Xiba still didn't respond.

"Want to get a steam bun?" She asked.

"I don't feel like one." He finally responded.

Natsu knew that the news had got to him, not wanting a steam bun was like not wanting... well not wanting the best out of life.

"Xiba, i know you're upset but you'll have to get over it sooner or later."

"Can you believe it? Leixia... i loved her, more then a sister. I wouldn't show it because she'd think I'm a loser. But I loved her. But she's nothing but my half-sister. And... She's dead."

Natsu frowned, she knew Leixia had always served his love interest but now was not the time to insult him. He was in a pretty damn bad mood.

"Xianghua probably made a mistake..."

"And Kilik had gotten Xianghua pregnant with me! Kilik! Someone i always thought would be respective of woman. He's an idiot and so am i."

"Don't be hard on yourself, toughen up. You're a man."

"No, I'm just a boy who's confused and a fool."

Xiba could hear faint callings of his voice.

"I think that's Maxi and Kilik." Natsu said.

Xiba sighed. "Not those two losers again. Why can't everyone just leave me alone."

Kilik spotted Xiba and kneeled down beside him. Xiba looked away.

"Xiba, i know you're mad at me and i respect that but please... let me talk to you."

Maxi reached the three, he pulled Natsu aside, telling her that they need a moment in private. She understood and left them alone.

"What's there to speak to me about? What are you going to say? Congratulations I'm your father?!"

Kilik shook his head. "Xiba, I was as clueless as you were. The moment that your mother and-"

"You mean Xianghua... not mother."

"...Xianghua and i shared that moment together, i knew it was wrong of us. But i couldn't resist."

"Where are you going with this or are trying to make me rethink my whole life?"

"Xiba, I'm just telling you that if i knew that you were my son. I would have wanted to be the one to take care of you. I've always wanted a son and your mo- Xianghua never told me the truth. I really would have wanted to spend that moment with you every single day like a normal parent but now that you're 16... you probably don't need that anymore." Kilik makes a small chuckle. "It's hard to think about this, but what ever happens i love you Xiba."

This really made Xiba feel better about his existence, "Thanks... D-dad."

Even though Xiba choked on the _dad_, Kilik smiled. Xiba and Kilik hugged.

"Do you think you'll be able to teach me how to make steam buns?" Xiba asked.

Kilik laughed. "We'll see."

Kilik and Xiba walked back to Leixia's grave. Xiba crouches down and lays the flowers down.

"I'll never forget you.. sister." Xiba said as he smiles towards the sky.

* * *

**Okay, hope you weren't bored and fell asleep. **  
**  
Don't forget to review. c:**

_**Note: As said in my last fanfic, I'm still open for people requesting a certain story with their favourite character in it or a random character. Review their name and I'll surely make something of it. Also don't hesitate to because I'd love to hear what you want! I will also take a cross over story with a certain character you want in each one but please remember that i only know the Soul Calibur, Tekken and Dead Or Alive games. PM OR REVIEW YOUR WANTED STORIES.**_


End file.
